


Clumsy

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: Lindir was quite clumsy today.





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Just a little drabble I started writing at lunchtime because I wanted to procrastinate on _stuff_.  
>  I guess the procrastination was successful. But now I'm stressed because of what I have to doooooo! xD  
> Also, dedicated to Yeaka because she deserves all the good things. :3 Even if they're silly.

Lindir was having a bad day.

First, it had been Elrond leaving with a small guard to go in search of Mithrandir and then Mithrandir had gotten to Rivendell with a lot of unwanted _guests_.

Lindir had greeted Mithrandir respectfully, had seen the smaller Halfling in the middle of the guests and he nearly inquired about his presence but then Elrond arrived and the dwarves acted like a bunch of _barbarians_. How dare they act that way to his Lord?

Lindir grasped his robes at his sides so as not to say anything.

But it was just plain rude!

Then, they gave shelter to Mithrandir and his companions, Thorin Oakenshield’s Company. It didn’t inspire much confidence in Lindir. Their rudeness didn’t help either.

And then dinnertime came.

It was a nightmare.

By Eru, how did Elrond manage to keep his composure and endure the rudeness – it was beyond Lindir.

Nearly being attacked with food was another low point of his day. His hair had splatter from the food he’d narrowly missed.

How infuriating those dwarves were, with their leader acting so full of himself and outwardly showing  that he didn’t need help but, by the mischievous glint in Mithrandir’s eye, they wanted some help from Elrond.

But, now it was late at night, the dwarves had been given rooms and Lindir had to go serve Elrond his night tea, as usual. At least one thing of the day was happening as per usual.

After knocking softly on his lord’s door, Lindir heard the voice, softly calling him to enter.

“Ah, Lindir, there you are.” Elrond said as if he were also slightly tired – which Lindir could understand perfectly – but he still had the energy to go meet his attendant by the sofas that were close to the fireplace, their usual place to drink tea in the night.

However, something happened and Lindir stumbled, the tray in his hands shaking and falling onto the younger elf, hot tea splashing onto his robes at the same time that the small biscuits went up flying and the porcelain went crashing to the ground. Lindir also fell, in a heap on the floor, hair in disarray, messy clothes.

And in front of Elrond!

He just wanted to hide himself.

It was, indeed, a terrible day.

The hand that was graciously extended before his sight - he had lowered his head in shame - was expected and that made things so much worse.

"Come." Elrond's soothing voice quelled some of Lindir's worries.

With his cheeks still aflame, Lindir grasped his Lord's hand and was helped to a standing position.

"Allow me to-" Lindir started.

"No." Elrond replied, one eyebrow arching up. "Come with me."

They went to the bedroom, crossed it and entered Elrond's private bathroom. Lindir marveled -as he always did - at the work of art that called itself Elrond's bathroom.

He zoned out for a moment but came to as firm hands started taking off his soaked robes. With a start Lindir made to pause the hands but Elrond threw him a look that quelled any movement, efficiently disrobing Lindir's upper body.

The younger elf stood as his Master busied himself, brushing a soft cloth over the moist skin, taking care of Lindir.

"You should be more careful." Elrond admonished softly as he took care of a more reddened area.

"Sorry." Lindir muttered, feeling like an utter disgrace.

"I'm not chastising you, Lindir. I just want you to be happy and unharmed." Elrond said with finality as he left the bathroom, returning with one of his sleeping shirts. It was soft and had a scent that was clearly _Elrond_ and Lindir had to stop himself from hiding his face on the fabric. Lindir put the shirt on, feeling it brush against his skin.

"You may head to bed, I'll clean up." Elrond said distractedly as he left.

"Wait but-" Lindir raised his hand, motioning to stop Elrond.

"Head to bed." Elrond repeated, his head tilting to the side and exposing that long, pale neck.

Lindir found himself gulping without intending to.

With Elrond gone, Lindir quickly discarded the rest of his clothing and shoes, standing in only his undergarments and Elrond's sleeping shirt. He washed his face, still trying to calm the blush burning his skin, and then headed to the bed.

He threw back the bedclothes and slipped into the mattress, feeling as if his body were floating. It was heavenly.

The low light from the room went out, leaving only moonlight coming through the large windows, silvery light falling over the carpet.

Lindir let out a sigh. It became a contented hum as Elrond also slipped into the bed, positioning himself right beside Lindir. Their hands were interlaced before being taken upwards, Elrond's lips brushing over the back of Lindir's hand.

Yes, it had been a bad day. But thankfully it ended wonderfully.


End file.
